Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2017 3月 〜Marching！〜) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's March 2017 recital, running from March 11 to March 20, 2017 in three different cities. Setlist #Special Generation - All #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #Yami ni Nukegake - Kobushi Factory #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Kobushi Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? - Tsubaki Factory (3/11~3/18) #*Onna no Sono - Dambara Ruru, Takase Kurumi, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin (3/20 only) #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo: Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kiyono Momohime, Kawamura Ayano, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #*Osaka: Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #*Nagoya: Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Inoue Hikaru, Maeda Kokora, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane / Horie Kizuki, Kiyono Momohime / Takase Kurumi, Dambara Ruru / Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi (pair varies for each show) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Inoue Hikaru, Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #Seishun no Serenade - Inoue Hikaru (with Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime, and Hashisako Rin as backdancers) #''Performance Varies'' #*Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory (3/11~3/18) #*Isshakudama de Buppanase! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (3/20 only) #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #CHOICE & CHANCE - Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kiyono Momohime, Kawamura Ayano #Mikan - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies'' #*Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory (3/11~3/18) #*Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory (3/20 only) #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory (3/11~3/18) / Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory (3/20 only) #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory (3/11~3/18) / Hello Pro Kenshuusei (3/20 only) #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - All Featured Members *MCs ** (except 3/18) **Araken (3/18 only) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Dambara Ruru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime **26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (except 3/20) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *Dambara Ruru was absent for the March 11 performances. *Horie Kizuki was absent for the March 18 and March 20 performances due to her taking part in SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~. *Yamagishi Riko was absent for the March 11 day performance. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 8 Shows External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In